


Farewell to Lorien

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sonnet, telling of the Lothlorien after last Elves have left - the Golden Wood in the Winter's power - as aged Sam Gamgee saw it when he has come to the Wood last time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell to Lorien

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

O Lórien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;  
The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away.  
JRRT "Lord of the Rings"  
  
The silver Sun above the golden leaves  
Yet hasn't grown dim in smog of years.  
A squall of Time didn't freeze the green,  
Waves of the River were still fresh and clear.  
  
I wish to find a path to magic places,  
Feel with my heart the restful sunny gleam,  
For ever watch Her spectral fleeting trace,  
That disappears like a fragile dream.  
  
But now there is just an inky stream,  
An arctic blackness of the winter nights,  
A frozen emerald of river ice,  
  
Which - of a sudden - keeps a branch of leaves  
Of gold, that for the summer wind did sing,  
But now dead in icy shimmering.


End file.
